


And If My Wishes Came True It Would've Been You

by centralcitywest



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Multi, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralcitywest/pseuds/centralcitywest
Summary: For better or for worse, Barry Allen's life changed the minute he met Iris West.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	1. Hoping

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, y'all so if any of you guys follow me on the Twitter you know that this fic started out as a complete joke between @Flightofthestars96 and I and has now turned into this. With that being said this is my first long form fic, I hope you guys enjoy!!

For as long as Barry Allen could remember, Iris West had always lived exactly five houses down. 

Close enough for Barry to gaze longingly out the window, but far enough that she couldn't see him doing just that. 17 years later things were pretty much the same, Iris was wildly popular, beautiful as ever, and a cheerleader at their local high school and Barry was... well Barry.

Much like Barry Allen's life, Central City, Missouri hadn't changed much in the years he'd roamed its streets. He passed the same exact houses every day and took the same path home. He got his morning coffee from the same exact shop before he went to the same exact school. 

His parents and neighbors never really seemed to grow old until they did. In short, time moved much too slowly until he met Iris West. 

He'd never forget the first day he _truly_ saw her.

_Four Years Earlier_

He was late for school that morning, (he was always late for school, to be honest, but that's beside the point). He couldn't function without his usual decaf, and" Jitters" was unfortunately closed for the day due to "repairments." He'd rushed in to "Morning Joe's," out of breath, with his feet moving almost inhumanely fast for someone so gangly. Breathlessly, he slammed his hands down on the cold marble counter, glancing quickly at the menu.

"Hi, I’ll have a Miel." 

The barista whipped her head around quickly, her deep black curls bouncing as she did, the faint smell of coconut and warm honey lingering in the air as she fixed her eyes upon him. She laughed lightly, rubbing her hands down the side of her apron. Water droplets stained her dark blue shirt, and her bracelets jingled as she placed her towel down on the counter.

Bary gulped, it was the first thing he had said to Iris West in nearly a decade.

Iris spoke, "I never pegged you as a Miel man. Jitters closed today, huh?"

'Yeah, yeah! Listen, I'm gonna be late, and Mr. Garrick always picks on me even though I get A's in his class, and I just. I gotta go… it's so hot in here, you know, isn't it, are you hot, is it just me? Also, do you have almond mi-

'Late for what,' Iris questioned. There was an unmistakable look of confusion in her eye as if Barry had been speaking a foreign language.

'For school! Wait, what are you even doing here? Aren't you worried that you're gonna be late too? C'mon, if we walk fast enough, we can get there in time. I can carry your backpack for you if you want. However, I'm not saying that you can't carry your own backpack because women can certainly carry their own things. I just thought-"

'It's _okay_ Barry, I'll be fine," Iris says, dipping under the counter and bringing out the ingredients to complete his order.

'You'll be fine, what do you mean, you'll be fine? Iris, you're skipping class that's against the rules," he whispers, although there's no one else around to scold them.

Iris arches an eyebrow and laughs once more "Barry, I'll be fine because it's _Sunday_."

Barry blinks twice.

'Oh… oh..wow. Wow, I'm really stupid, aren't I," Barry says, looking away, his face turning beet red.

"You're not stupid, just passionate. There's nothing dumb about that, not at all." Although I do think you could use a watch.

'Oh, so you think I don't know how to tell time either. Sheesh, West, you've got it out for me today, don't you?'

Iris had replied with a laugh. She hopped over the counter, with a mischievous look in her eye. Promptly claiming the round black stool next to his.

"So, Barry Allen, what exactly have you been up to the past twelve years."

That was the last time they spoke.

A week later, her mom died.

Iris pushed him away, "Morning Joe's," closed its doors, and Joe West went on to become a police officer to provide for his two children.

Four years later, the two didn't even acknowledge each other if they passed in the hallway.

_The Present_

As quite a forgetful person, Barry liked to look back on that moment of pure bliss with Iris fondly. It was almost as comforting to him as the OBC recording of _She Used to Be Mine_. One would be hard-pressed to find something Barry loved as much as musicals and Sara Bareilles ( he liked to keep that anecdote to himself). Although he was quite good at science when he wanted to be. 

He had about an hour left before he had to catch the bus, giving him just enough time to listen to the first act of _Waitress_. He grabbed his backpack off the chair next to bed and reached inside for his headphones. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be found.

"Mom," Barry called from his upstairs room.

"Yes, sweetie," she yelled back.

"Have you seen my headphones?" 

'No, I thought you brought them upstairs with you last night.'

"I thought I did too, the last thing I remember was putting them away in eighth period."

'Okay, honey, then I don't know, check your bag!' Nora called back.

The sound of Barry furiously shuffling around his bag carried it's way downstairs into the kitchen.

Norra smiled, laughing to herself as she turned over an omelet.

'You know you don't have to force yourself to listen to an album every single week. I'm sure _Julliard_ will still consider you even if you don't know all the lyrics to "Candy Store."'

Barry politely ignored her," I already checked, they're not in my bag. And neither are my books wait _where_ is all my stuff?"

'Didn't you say that Oliver borrowed your bag for football practice?'

Barry rolled his eyes and groaned, _of course_. Sometimes he liked to pretend that he didn't share a single drop of blood with Oliver. It wasn't too hard, the two were so vastly different. Oliver was rich, athletic, and by all other accounts incredibly handsome, and charming. 

According to his mother, Barry was precisely 2 out of 4 of those things.

'Why don't you call Oliver and ask him if he has them?'

"Can't _you_ just call Aunt Moria?"

'Barry, he's your _cousin_. You can't just avoid him like the plague!'

"You can't _avoid_ the plague, mom. You know what, it's fine. I don't need them, I'll be okay today," Barry says, rushing downstairs with his bag slung over his shoulder.

'Okay, sweetie well hav-'

"Why does Oliver even need my headphones? He has AirPods!"

'Maybe he lost them?'

"Yeah, okay, and John Laurens definitely wasn't in love with Hamilton."

'What?' 

"I- it's uh, you have to read the… uh - because it's actually very...uh." 

In his fit of panic, Barry manages to grab a slice of bread, which he promptly stuffs into his mouth.

"Okay, byeeee, I love you." He drawls, kissing her on the cheek, his mouth full of bread as he runs out the door toward the bus stop.

'Barry! Barry wait, I made you an- ugh forget it.'

After Barry had long gone, Nora turned to her husband, who had been silently reading the paper throughout their morning banter ( he had learned to leave the two to their morning squabbles some time ago).

"Henry, do you ever think he feels lonely?"

Henry put down the paper that he had somehow managed to find despite the rise of the digital age and turned to Nora.

'He has friends, he has Wally. You can't be lonely if you have somebody right,' Henry said matter of factly as if there was absolutely no way their sweet son could ever be or feel anything but.

Nora nodded and smiled at him, placing her plate with Barry's cold omelet down on the kitchen table and taking a bite.

_"But what if the person you have isn't the person you want,"_ she shook her head and let the thought slip from her mind.

Barry was okay, he had to be, she simply couldn't imagine a world where he wasn't. 


	2. Guessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally makes it to school. Introducing some new characters this chapter hope you guys enjoy!

It took Barry Allen precisely two minutes to remember that he hated bread and five to realize he had missed the bus.

Barry groaned yet again. This definitely wasn't his day. 

The walk to school wasn't long, a mere 15 minutes from his house, which felt more like 6 when he had something to listen to. He wasn't used to the ambiance brought on by the rustle of trees and the ebb and flow of tiny brown leaves that were once green. 

Although distraught about his lack of show tunes. There was something oddly calming about the stillness surrounding him. His life could be hectic, mostly due to his own chaotic nature. It was nice to experience peace for once without being the one to bring it.

Perhaps he spoke too soon. The sound of rustling trees quickly became replaced with heavy sneakers hitting the pavement. The flowing leaves became short breaths, delicate, and staccato as if someone had forgotten that lungs were meant to take in air. The feel of a hand clasping his shoulder sent his eyes wide, and his manner disgruntled.

He turned slowly towards the perpetrator and was unsurprised to find Wally West staring back at him.

"Man _, why_ are you walking so fast? You practicing for Tokyo or something? "

Barry continued walking.

'I mean, I ain't ever seen you in such a hurry to get to school…'

Barry continued walking.

'Oh, okay, so you're doing that thing again where you pretend like you can't hear me cuz you got those headphones in listening to Hatethistown.'

Barry turned back around appalled, "It's _Hadestown_."

'You sure about that because your face is saying otherwise,' laughs Wally.

"Leave me _alone_ , Wally."

_'From the day we arrive on the planet.'_

"Wally c'mon!"

'(Shutup, I'm perfecting my craft,) _and blinking, step into the sun_.'

_"What_ are you doing?" Barry says as he silently questions his taste in best friends.

'Singing shit written by middle-aged white dudes, so you'll actually pay attention to me. What does it look like I'm doing? Wally says as he continues to act out the song.

_'There's more to be seen than can ever be seen more to do than can ever be done_.'

"Please stop… please… please stop. Have mercy on my poor ears", Barry says, walking up to him.

'Your ears aren't working right because I sound great!' 

Wally moves to begin an impromptu dance number as Barry knowingly catches his arm in protest.

"It's not happening."

'But why won't you just-?'

"Wally, if your sister _wanted_ to talk to me, she would've already. Singing (horribly singing) songs from “The Lion King” isn't gonna change that. For the record I'm not trying to ignore you, Oliver has my headphones, and I just want them back."

'That man is a menace to society.'

"He's my _cousin._ " Barry sighs as Wally begins to move his head from side to side rapidly." _Now_ , what are you doing?"

'I'm trying to find the person you need to convince that you actually like being related to that soggy excuse for a Ritz cracker. Why do you let him push you around so much?'

"Because he looks like _that_ , and I look like _this_ ," Barry says as he gestures at himself for dramatic effect.

'All y'all look the same to me,' Wally says nonchalantly.

"Wally... I'm being serious. There's a reason why we exist in the social circles we do. I mean, why else would _we_ be friends."

'Are you saying that you choose to be my friend because it's _definitely_ the other way around. I'm actively resisting the sweet, sweet victory of being the oppressor _just for you_. Where are my reparations?'

"I'm _not_ paying you to be my friend," Barry says matter of factly.

'That's racism,' Wally says begrudgingly.

"Can we just hurry up and get to school already, "Barry says, unable to stifle a laugh.

'I guess, but I'mma get you and my sister to talk. It's gonna happen, I can feel it.'

"You say that every week."

'It's a delicate process! Okay, first one to the welcome sign gets $20 bucks,' Wally screams.

"That's not fair; you know you're faster than- and he's gone."

'Reparations,' Wally screams back.

"Save a seat for me in Physics," Barry says as he shakes his head running to catch up to him. Having Wally around sometimes definitely made things better. Not easier, but better.

……….

Two big blue doors greeted Barry as he came to a stop in front of his school. The twin pair of glass panels made it easier to see the cluster of post-pubescent children lining the hallways. 

Barry cupped his right hand, pressed it to the glass, and squinted to get a better look at the scene. Wally, who had long gone, leaned against a locker talking to a boy with square glasses and long black hair. The boy laughed heartily as Wally more than likely described his earlier shenanigans. The ring of the first bell cut Wally short, mid-story, Barry took it as his cue to make his way into the building.

There was something incredibly obnoxious about the sound of teenagers talking over each other at 8 am. As Barry attempted to make his way through the crowded space, he caught bits and pieces of conversations. 

A blonde girl wearing a pink sweater was worried that her boyfriend had indicated that he wanted to break up with her. He had replied "okay" to one of her texts instead of "k." According to her, this meant he was 'annoyed.' Her friends assured her crying form that men are 'useless' and a 'disease.'

Another boy sat hunched against the lockers with his phone on his knee, and an extra pencil in his mouth as he quickly scribbled down what looked like equations.

Two friends hurriedly whispered to each other about the APUSH test they had later, which neither of them had studied for.

A pair of yellow sneakers with red stars told Barry he was making his way past his friend. A warm-toned, hand abruptly grasped Wally's right and pulled him around the corner. Suddenly the shrieking sound of a microphone on the loudspeaker turned his attention away from the commotion.

" _Give me that! Give it to me! No, I **don't** care if you think your voice is more compatible with the morning announcements, Hartley. I'm the student body president, it's my job. Well, _ **_maybe_ **_if you were a people person like **me** , things would be different. What do you __mean_ _the mic is on, of course, it is, we're going live in five? No, I **don't** _ _think_ _anyone can hear us, that could only happen if someone was stupid enough to press the red butto- oh…"_

Laughing nervously, the girl proceeded to clear her throat.

"Good morning, Central City High, we apologize for the earlier disruption. We're having some uh _technical_ difficulties."

Silence echoed through the halls.

"Anyways, we're very excited to remind you that the spring formal is fast approaching! You've only got a month left to order tickets, please let your homeroom teacher know if you need or have yet to get a slip!

It's Taco Tuesday! Don't forget to stop by the cafeteria today for a delicious and nutritious meal! 

A huge congratulations to our football team who won against the Star City "Seagulls" last night in a close game. A special shout-out to our very own Oliver Queen who's touchdown secured the win. We sure bet Star City misses him! Things are looking good for the quarterback who has plans to commit to Dartmouth in the fall.

Today is also Harper Roy's birthday, don't forget to wish her a good one if you see her! 

Looks like that's it for now, first period begins shortly, have a great day everyone, work hard, play hard, and Go Rams! This is your student body president Linda Park, signing off."

Barry sighed loudly as he took his seat next to Wally in Physics. So Oliver won the game last night, good for him. Hopefully, that meant that Barry would finally be getting his stuff back soon. 

The day went by smoothly; by the time fifth period rolled around, Barry was exhausted, and considering this was his least favorite class for multiple reasons, he wished he could skip it altogether. 

Barry always made sure to get to English before anyone else did (shockingly). He liked having the ability to choose where he wanted to sit. Not because he was a teacher's pet or anything (far from it in a class that relied on opinion rather than facts). It was part of the reason Barry enjoyed theatre so much, a note was just a note, it's either right or wrong, no in-between, no guessing. Voices of all octaves slowly began to fill the room. Like a mezzo-soprano, the sound of bangles knocking against a laptop rose above the noise, the smell of coconut and warm honey filled the room, the loud talking turned to hushed whispers. 

Like he said, Barry hated guessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any idea who Wally's talking to? Leave your guesses and comments below!! Third chapter should be up in a few days thanks so much for reading and supporting!! - Jade


	3. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is angsty sorry!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all back with a new chapter sorry it took so long.
> 
> I somehow used Hamlet as a metaphor lol (btw if you want to figure out what I was alluding to you can read the short scene translations here. It just might give you a clue to Iris' arc for this story!!!)
> 
> https://www.sparknotes.com/nofear/shakespeare/hamlet/page_234/.

Iris West - saying her name felt like fire on his tongue - so he didn’t.

Time sped up again as she took her seat in the front row, placing her laptop on the beige desk. 

Barry's eyes snapped forward towards the whiteboard despite there being no teacher. Truthfully, he was grateful that Ms.Bellows was always late (she claims it's because the coffee machine in the teacher's lounge is broken, but in reality, it's probably because she can't figure out how to use it).

He couldn't bear to look at Iris. Not in some cliché way, like her beauty was simply too blinding for the mortal eye, but more so, because it pained him to look at her, but he did anyway.

Her hair was tied up in a loose bun as if she rushed to do it, her oversized green sweater donned black stripes, her grey sweatpants adorned with a ram on the side. Quite frankly, it looked as if she had rolled out of bed and come right to school. Now that he thought about it, Wally rarely walked to school with him, opting to drive his sister like the "good brother" he was, according to him. Bags sat sullenly under her crescent moon eyes as if she hadn't slept. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Fighting against everything in him that told him not to, Barry leaned over.

Before he had a chance to speak, Linda Park rushed into the room, taking the seat directly behind Iris, smiling sweetly at her as she tapped her on her shoulder. 

"Girl, it should be illegal to look this good at 11 am, when are you gonna let me in on your skincare routine? I'm tired of waiting!"

'Thanks, Linda, maybe once you agree to try out for the squad. I mean, I've only been asking you for the last three years or so,' Iris smiled; it didn't meet her eyes. 

Linda didn't seem to notice; in fact, Linda didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong with Iris.

And as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear slightly meeting his gaze, it seems she didn't want her (or anyone for that matter) to either.

As if on cue, Ms. Bellows made her way into the classroom. 

"My apologies class, the coffee machine in the break room still seems to be broken. Please take out your copies of Hamlet, if I remember correctly, we're on Act 4 coming up on scene five. At this point in the play, Ophelia becomes quite a prominent character due to losing her grasp on reality. Some critics believe that her slow descent into madness stems from the loss of her relationship with Hamlet. Although this isn't outrightly stated in the text, it very well seems that it could be true. Of course, there are also some other factors, with that being said, let's continue," Ms. Bellows says as she looks up from her copy of the play.

"Mr. Allen, why don't you start us off, you've been awfully quiet these past couple weeks. You're reading the parts of Gentleman, and Horatio, you can begin there. Ms. Park, why don't you read for Gertrude."

Barry nodded slowly and cleared his throat "She speaks much of her father, says she hears. There's tricks i' th' world, and hems, and beats her heart, Spurns enviously at straws, speaks things in doubt that carry but half sense. Her speech is nothing yet the unshaped use of it doth move. The hearers to collection. They aim at it,and botch the words up fit to their own thoughts,Which, as her winks and nods and gestures yield them,Indeed would make one think there might be thought. Though nothing sure, yet much unhappily. Twere good she were spoken with, for she may strew. Dangerous conjectures in ill-breeding minds."

Linda chimed in, putting on a slight British accent for dramatic effect. Despite being heavily invested in the school's theater program, her reluctance to share the spotlight made Barry say a silent prayer that she'd never find her way to the upcoming auditions.

'Let her come in. To my sick soul (as sin's true nature is). Each toy seems prologue to some great amiss. So full of artless jealousy is guilt, It spills itself in fearing to be spilt.'

There was a pause after Linda finished her lines. The script indicated that Ophelia was to enter the scene. Ms. Bellows had yet to choose someone from the class to read for her.

"Oh, I almost forgot (which is quite ironic if you think about it). Ms. West, since you wrote so elegantly about Ophelia's struggle in your recent essay, why don't you read for her today?"

Iris looked up at her, apprehensive, but continued nonetheless 'Where is the beauteous majesty of Denmark? How now, Ophelia?"

"Oh shoot, sorry that wasn't my line," Iris said bashfully.

Ms. Bellows laughed, 'If you hadn't pointed it out, I wouldn't have noticed, and I've read this play almost 30 times (wow, I really need to get some new material), please continue.'

"How should I your true love know from another one?"

………….

Time soon caught up with them, with only five minutes left to spare, Ms. Bellows encouraged everyone to begin packing up for the evening. 

The sound of books closing and bags opening filled the room. Barry got up swiftly, accidentally knocking over his things. Grumbling to himself, he leaned over to pick them up when suddenly _Hamlet_ appeared in his hands.

'Here,' Iris said with finality and a clear indication that there was no need for a response.

Barry stammered, unable to process exactly what was going on. Despite this, as usual, Barry spoke before he had a chance to think, "Are you uh, are you okay. You just seemed a little sad, and I know it's none of my business but-"

'You're right, it isn't any of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me, Bartholomew, some of us are actually trying to get an education and not actively gunning for a roll in the ensemble cast of the eighth run of Mamma Mia on Broadway. I can take care of myself. Clearly, you've got some work to do, she said, glancing towards the exit. 

A few students snickered in the background.

Outside stood Oliver Queen, dangling a pair of earphones in his hands as he leaned smugly against the doorframe. 

"You're lucky, Nora is my favorite Aunt."

Barry sighed, he didn't have to heart to brazenly tell him that she was his only Aunt. He also didn't have the heart to tell Iris that Mamma Mia ended its Broadway run in 2015.

He watched as she and a couple of other students easily bypassed Oliver.

Barry slowly made his way toward his cousin, as he did, he couldn't help but stare at the play's cover.

Ophelia laid still in the rippling water as a crown of flowers sat sweetly on her golden hair that cascaded around her. Her arm was outstretched as if she was waiting for someone to save her. If only she had reached just a little further towards the branch that hung above her hand, maybe she could have saved herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!!
> 
> Leave your theories or comments down below.
> 
> Chapter 4 should be up next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so hope you guys like this!! The second chap will be up next week and if you were there for the tl it'll be loosely based on that!! Keep your eyes peeled!! - Jade
> 
> Comment down below any thoughts you may have!
> 
> Also Easter egg. Iris is wearing the same outfit she does when she sees Barry for the first time after he wakes up a Jitters (except she has curls here).


End file.
